


The Meadow

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. You can guarantee that Schuesters Sex Ed class will be nothing but embarrassing. After a joke Sex Quiz turns Kurt's life into a modern Cinderella story, he begins to realize he isn't as invisible as he once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            This had to have been one of Mr. Schuesters dumbest ideas. He was currently subbing the Sex Education class and doing a horrible job. At the moment he was handing out the dumbest quiz that Kurt would ever take in his life. A sex quiz. Kurt scanned the questions quickly, Schuester said they had 10 minutes to complete it before they moved on to something exciting and fun.

**_Sex Quiz  
(It’s anonymous, so be honest!)_ **

  1. _1._ ** _Have you ever done ‘it’ before?_** _  
No._
  2. _2._ **Would you do ‘it’ if you could?**  
 _Possibly._
  3. _3._ **Who would you do it with? (be honest)**  
 _Blaine Anderson_
  4. _4._ **Does he know you want to?  
** _NO._
  5. _5._ **If given the chance, what would be your perfect sexual encounter with the person above?**  
 _My biggest fantasy is to give my virginity to Blaine Anderson in a dewy meadow with strings playing in the background._
  6. _6._ **Do you believe it will happen this way?  
** _Probably not._



“Alright class, put your papers on the side of the desk and I’ll come to collect them.” Schuester proceeded to walk around the classroom collecting the papers. The boys in the classroom were laughing at their answers and the girls were giggling as they discussed what it would be like to make love to Channing Tatum.

“Now the fun part of the assignment, I’m going to read off a couple of your answers!” Schuester announced and began shuffling the papers. He laughed a bit at the first one he read off, “If I could have any sexual encounter I wanted, it would be with Angelina Jolie and Drew Barrymore in the showers.”

The class laughed out loud and a couple of guys in front of Kurt fist bumped. This is fine. It would be fine; Schuester wouldn’t dare read his out loud.

“This one is great guys; if I could have sex anywhere and anytime it would be with Neil Patrick Harris in his mansion with candles and chocolate and a bath.” Schuester laugh a bit and shuffled through the papers again.

“You realize he’s gay right?” Azimio asked out loud.

A petite girl in the back threw a paper ball at his head, “It said ANY sexual encounter! NPH is dead sexy!”

“Come on class, I’ll read one more out loud before we continue with the lesson.” The class quieted down as Schuester held up a new paper, “My biggest fantasy is to give my virginity to Blaine Anderson in a dewy meadow with strings playing in the background. Hmm, I’ve never heard of this celebrity before…”

Kurt gaped at his teacher and watched as the whole class turned around to stare at a flustered soccer player in the middle of the classroom. John laughed and hit the curly haired boy on the back, “Get some Anderson!”

As Kurt finished explaining to Rachel what happened in the classroom he leaned back against the lockers and huffed, “It was absolutely mortifying!”

“At least you didn’t sign your name.” Rachel pointed out before lowering her voice to a murmer, “And Blaine Anderson, Kurt? Really? He’s taken, like really taken.”

“Believe me, I’m aware of that.” Kurt sighed, “Besides, he wouldn’t even notice me if I caught fire in Algebra, and I sit right in front of him.”

“Now I don’t think that’s completely true, Kurt.” He groaned and turned around to face Santana at her finest. Dressed up in red like a vixen and smirking in what could only be described as absolute happiness.

“What do you want Santana?” Rachel asked for him, putting herself in a protective stance in front of Kurt.

“I know you wrote that sex quiz Kurt.” _Shit, he had forgotten she was in his class_. “It’s not like you’ve never told me your deepest secrets. We’ve been drunk together.”

“Are you going to blackmail me then?” Kurt asked her.

She smiled and shook her head, “I just thought you would want to know that Blaine took your paper off of Schuesters desk and is currently trying to find the mysterious writer. He’s been looking at old essays from Schuesters class as well; he’s trying to match up the writing. Just thought you ‘ought to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

            Saying Kurt was calm would be a complete lie. Ever since that sex ed. Class he had been freaking out, making sure that nobody saw his writing and that his teachers hadn’t given his papers out. It was possible that his writing was very similar to someone else’s and that Blaine wouldn’t know left from right. Maybe he’d think it was a girl who wrote that and write it off as a joke.

            It’s not that Kurt didn’t find the idea of Blaine finding out it was him, where they would fall madly in love and have a very funny story to tell friends and family. But life didn’t work out like that. Not only would Blaine think he was creepy, but his boyfriend who attended a neighbouring school wouldn’t like it either. The question was which of those ideas scared him more?

            Kurt walked through the hallways, putting on a confident air of superiority as he walked past the students. He was almost positive that they knew who had written that quiz; they knew it was him. “Kurt!” He turned around in surprise, coming face to face with the man in question. Blaine.

            “Can I help you?” He asked him, trying to come off as cool and unconcerned.

            Blaine frowned for a flash of a moment before a smile crossed his face, “I was actually wondering if you could help me with deceifering this quiz; the one that was read out loud in class the other day.”

            Kurt paled, “I know nothing about that.”

            “Well I figured out that much, but I was hoping you could help me deceifer the message. Maybe you could come to the library at lunch today and help me compare hand writing?” Blaine watched him patiently; Kurt swore he saw a spark of hope in his eyes but quickly shook off the thought.

            Kurt smiled back at him and adjusted the bag on his shoulder, “It’s probably just a girl from class. You know how crazy they are. They probably wrote it to get a reaction out of you.”

            Blaine’s smile fell, “Oh, well I suppo-.”

            “Anyway, I have to go. It was great talking to you Blaine; we should do it again sometime.” Kurt gave him one last smile before heading to his next lesson. It wasn’t until he was settled in and taking out his textbooks that he realized that Blaine knew his name.

* * *

            Kurt walked into the lunch room after a particularly long session of biology with Brett with a sigh. He quickly grabbed a tray to stand in the lunch line and proceeded with the crowd; he reached for an apple when his hand connected with a tanned, olive skinned hand. He looked up and inwardly groaned when he noticed it was Blaine smiling at him, “Kurt, fancy seeing you here!”

            “Really, because it’s lunch time, this is where people usually spend their lunch.” He raised an eyebrow at the boy and grabbed a different apple to put on his tray.

            “I usually don’t.” Blaine admitted as he and Kurt continued down the line of food.

            “What’s different about today, hoping you’ll catch a glimpse of someone desperately pining over you?” Kurt teased. He paid for his food and walked over to the Glee club table, leaving a slightly speechless Blaine behind him.

            Rachel watched as he sat down, her mouth agape. He looked over and motioned for her to talk; he was having none of her shit today. “Were you just talking to Blaine Anderson?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Does he know?” She asked him curiously.

            “Does who know what?” Finn sat down beside Rachel and gave her a quick peck on the cheek; Kurt resisted rolling his eyes and instead looked solely at Rachel.

            “No, said person does not know and will _never_ know.” Kurt contended.

            Rachel sighed but continued the rest of the meal without bringing up Blaine Anderson in their conversation. That was until the lunch bell rang and it was just the two of them again, “How does he even know your name? I thought you said he didn’t know you existed?”

            “It was just a fluke; he probably heard one of you guys talking about me.” Kurt admitted, “He just wants information.”

            “I wouldn’t be so sure, Kurt. He spent the better half of the lunch hour staring at you.” She motioned her head to something behind him. He spun around in his seat and caught eyes with Blaine as he was emptying his tray into the garbage. He gave Kurt a quick wave before Kurt blushed violently and turned around in his seat.

            “We never speak of this.”

* * *

            Kurt said goodbye to the Glee club before walking out to his navigator. He reached the bottom of the steps when he saw Blaine and his boyfriend wrapped up in each other; Blaine laughed freely as his boyfriend flung his arms around uselessly. Kurt groaned inwardly and started walking past them when Blaine spoke up, “Hey, Kurt!”

            Kurt breathed in quickly before turning back towards them, “Hi Blaine, what can I do for you?”

            “I just wanted you to meet Jason, my boyfriend. Jac, this is Kurt.” Blaine introduced. Kurt stuck out his hand for a proper hello but was rejected when Jason didn’t take it.

            “Blaine’s been telling me that you’re helping him find the lovesick girl who wants to make love to him in a dewy meadow.” Jason explained.

            Kurt blushed a dark shade of red before lowering his hand back down to his side, “Well I think Blaine here has been lying. I said no such thing.”

            “Come on Kurt, you know you want to find out who it is and laugh about it for a bit.” Blaine offered, he smiled brightly making Kurt feel kind of guilty about what he was going to do now.

            “Are you freaking kidding?” Kurt verbally attacked, his voice rising. “That poor person wrote down on a piece of paper their inner most secrets not knowing that Mr. Schuester was going to read them out loud. Do you know how devestated she probably is about this? Are you five? Just leave the situation alone and let it dissolve on its own!”

            “Kurt, I-.”

            “And you know, for a person who’s never spoken to me or known my name for the last 3 years you sure are interested in getting my opinion!” Kurt yelled out, “It’s annoying, so stop!”

            “Hey, don’t speak to my boyfriend that way!” Jason exclaimed.

            “Kurt, is everything okay?”

            He turned around to see Finn walking towards the group. He sighed in relief, happy to be able to get away from this situation. “Everything’s fine, Finn. Let’s go home.”

            Finn gave Blaine and Jason one last weird look before following Kurt to his navigator, “Since when does Blaine talk to you?”

            “I’m not a total social pariah.” Kurt snapped.

            Finn put up his hands in defense once they both got inside the vehicle, “I’m just saying that he’s never talked to you before.”

            “I don’t know, so just leave it alone.”

            “Alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

            It wasn’t like he was purposefully trying to avoid Blaine in the hallways. I mean, before the whole health class incident they had never crossed paths in the hallways except every other Thursday… but now it seeemed like Blaine was purposefully trying to put himself in Kurts path and it was really startin to tick him off.

            Everytime Kurt would see Blaine wave to him in the hallways he would take off done another hallway or take a detour through a classroom, even though it would make him late for class, just because he didn’t want to talk to the short boy that seemed to be hounding him. Today was worse than usual; it was like Blaine had purposely put himself in every spot that Kurt would typically go to hide-out from the jocks that he had to take a different route resulting in his inveitable slushying. Blue and purple came from both directions; the feeling of being slapped by an iceberg back after avoiding this particular torture for so long, before he was shoved into an open doorway.

            “Kurt?” He groaned and looked over towards Blaine who gazed at him with mild interest and what seemed like worry.

            “Can you not?” Kurt asked him, pushing his way past him and down the hallways towards the bathrooms.

            “Is there anything I can do?” Blaine questioned, taking careful strides behind him.

            Kurt whipped around on the spot and almost tumbled over as he came face to… okay, face to hair with the shorter boy, “Yeah, stop following me so I can use my hallways again.” With those words he took off, leaving a confused Blaine behind him.

* * *

            After changing into his gym clothes, because of course he didn’t bring an extra pair of clothes, he quietly slipped into his health class as Schuesters back was turned and slipping into the only empty seat at the back of the class. He looked over to his right and instantly slumped down his chair and cursed mentally; of course Blaine would be sitting at the table.

            “You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were following me.” Blaine smirked, shoving his notebook over to the bumbling boy to his left. Kurt gaped at him and looked down at the notebook, “You missed a bit of the lesson; you can use my notes.”

            Kurt blushed but nodded and willingly took the book. Of course the lesson was filled with heterosexual norms, but Kurt took the down nonetheless. There was no need to fail the class just because it didn’t educate the wide spectrum of students it was supposed to educate.

            He flipped the page over and stared at the list surrounding the back page. Names were crossed off, some had little notes by them; the name of the list was ‘potential stalkers from health class’. Kurt looked over at Blaine who watched him with his big puppy eye; Kurt was almost dragged in when he realized the person he would have to help Blaine find was him. He guffawed and shoved the notebook onto Blaine’s side of the table and mustered up a complete look of distate, “I can’t believe you!”

            “What,” Blaine looked at his open notebook and back to Kurt as he shook his head furiously, “you weren’t meant to see that!  I swear Kurt; I just meant to give you my notes.”

            Kurt just shook his head and closed his notebook; opting for putting his head on his arms and facing away from Blaine than have this conversation. He couldn’t help but wonder what Blaine’s hidden motives were for trying to enlist Kurt’s help in finding this girl; they had never spoken before and up until now Blaine acted as though Kurt didn’t exist. So he took a chance and turned his head to the side, studying Blaine’s face as he faced the front of the classroom while listening to Schuester drone on about how to put a condom on. Blaine obviously felt someone gazing at him and looked down at her, offering a wide smile and pleading eye of forgiveness. Kurt groaned; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

            Blaine unconsciously sucked in his breath when he caught Kurt’s eye. It wasn’t like people didn’t try to catch his eye often and it made him uncomfortable, it was the fact that it was Kurt that was catching his eye. The same Kurt that wouldn’t look twice in his direction, the same Kurt that looked like he needed a friend; and that was what this was about, becoming Kurt’s friend.

            He chewed on his pencil and began musing over other ways to get Kurt to warm up to him. Perhaps he didn’t want the typical gay best friend, what if he didn’t want any friends at all? Where would that leave Blaine? Without Kurt, that’s where.

            Blaine rememberd the other day after he had that argument with Kurt in front of Jason who had questioned him afterwards…

            _“What is Kurt to you, Blaine?” Jason pondered as he linked their fingers together in a tight grasp._

_Blaine shrugged, hoping his yes weren’t giving away as much as his brain was thinking, “Just a guy from my class who I want to help find my ‘secret admirer’.”_

_Jason laughed, “Oh please, with that love sick puppy dog look on his face? It was probably him.”_

_Blaine untangled his hand from Jason’s grasp and stared at his boyfriend, “I don’t think so Jac, Kurt is way too timid of a person to admit that on paper.”_

_“You said it was anonymous Blaine, he’s probably a sexual deviant.”_

_“Woah, where is all this coming from?” Blaine asked, a frown forming prominently on his face._

_Jason began kicking some pebbles in front of him, “Maybe it’s best if you don’t talk to the kid anymore, giving him false hopes.”_

_“Are you telling me who I can and can’t be friends with?” Blaine spluttered in surprise, “I can’t believe you would actually be the type of person to do that!”_

_“That’s not what I’m doi-.”_

_“That’s exactly what you’re doing!” Blaine exclaimed, “I am my own person Jac, and I don’t need you telling me who I can and cannot be friends with.”_

_“If you would just listen to me!” Jason yelled in a rage, his face begin to turn a violent shade of red, “I would never ever tell you not to be friends with someone, but you’re leading the poor boy on Blaine!”_

_“Like you did to me?” Blaine had cooled his face into a hard look of determination as he took in Jasons shaking form._

_“That’s not fair Blaine.” Jason whispered, his face now as white as a piece of paper, “I was stupid at the time, I didn’t know any better.”_

_Blaine scoffed, “I’ll talk to you later Jac.”_

 


	4. Chapter 4

            Saying the rest of the week was only stressful was a really long stretch in Kurt’s opinion. It was more like the week from hell. Blaine had been following him almost everywhere, mainly just in the hallways, but it was still weird to have his constant presence by his side. He felt almost _lonely_ whenever Blaine had to longer than usual after a class they shared, sometimes he found himself lingering outside a classroom door if he saw Blaine inside; Blaine would catch a glimpse of the tall teen outside and flash him an award winning smile, watching Kurt become clustered and sprint down the hallway only for Blaine to show up at his locker two minutes later, taking Kurt standing there as an invitation for friendship – and oh how Kurt craved that friendship.

            Kurt sighed as he closed his locker and began walking down the empty hallway. Glee proved itself to be yet another waste today, most of the class had been spent listening to Rachel croon out another Barbara tune, as if she hadn’t sang every single song before. His thoughts were elsewhere, which was probably why he has so surprised when he felt a few rough hands grab him and shove him into the nearest janitor closet, closing the door and hearing the doors lock automatically click. He groaned, of course they had found the only Janitor’s closet that only opened from the outside

            He glanced around the room, not finding a lightswitch as he let the panic sit in. It was a Friday and he was sure everyone had already left for the day. He heard the jocks laugh with each other outside the door, “You okay in there, Hummel?”

            “Let me out of here you Neaderthals!” Kurt exclaimed, banging his fists on the door.

            “Have a great weekend, Hummel. Enjoy it while you can, I hear the gays really love living in closets. We’re giving you a taste of your culture.” Azimio (he assumed) roared with laughter. The jocks gave the closet one last kick before Kurt heard their footsteps disappear down the hallway.

            Kurt slumped to the ground in defeat. He dragged his legs closer to his body and put his head down on his knees, closing his eyes to make the dark room seem less dark. He wasn’t afraid of the dark, but after years of being thrown into garbage cans with the jocks closing the lids, locked in lockers and closets – he didn’t call it his best friend either.

            He didn’t have a clue how long he was in there for until, finally, some light flooded the room. Kurt looked up into the face of a surprised night Janitor who shook his head and offered a hand to the young boy in front of him, “They locked you up again, didn’t they?”

            “It was probably an accident.” Kurt muttered the ground was suddenly very interesting as there was a speck of dust floating carelessly across and stopping at a pair of shiny loafers and rainbow socks, he glanced up into hazel eyes and blinked: Blaine. He looked back at the janitor, “Well I’ve got to get going; my dad is probably worried about me.”

            He waved good bye to the janitor and gave Blaine one last fleeting look before taking off on a quick jog down the hallway and out the building. If anything, this situation might get worse if Blaine tries to get involved, as if he would even want to.

* * *

            The weekend had been a bust.                                                                                               

            Not only had the sales at the mall been mediocre, but Karofsky and the other jocks were there and had abruptly finished his and Mercedes shopping trip by shoving him a bit to forecefully while walking by and slamming him into the nearest garbage can, toppling it over and landing in a puddle of just thrown away fish tacos and something smelling oddly like day old rootbeer syrup. As Mercedes helped him off the ground he couldn’t help but grimace at the sticky feeling of being peeled off the floor, excusing himself to clean the majority off in the bathroom so he didn’t get any food on the seats of his navigator.

            Avoiding the majority of stares, Kurt headed into the food court bathrooms and began the lengthy process of cleaning off the muck and trying to get the smell of fish out of his skin. The cooling press of paper towel to his skin made the skin prickle in surprise and anticipation. He splashes some water on his face and looked in the mirror, a recent scar from being thrown into a locker the wrong way that was up by his temple was now showing, he would have to wash his hair to make sure it was covering it before he went home for the day.

            In the background a toilet flushed and out walked none other than Blaine mother fucking Anderson. Of fucking course it would be him. Because why the fuck not.

            Blaine continued to the sinks and washed his hands, obviously not paying attention to the smelly taller elephant in the room until he went to dry his hands and came face to face with said elephant. He quickly grabbed some paper towel and continued to stare at the elephant speechlessly.

            “You’re going to let flies in.” Kurt snapped as he continued washing his arms and picking off fish bits.

            “I w-what?” Blaine pondered, finally rejoining earth.

            Kurt blushes and throws out the paper towel he was using to scrub off everything and looked back at Blaine, “Your mouth was open, flies were getting in.”

            Blaine barked out a laugh, “Well I suppose you’re right.” He begins to look Kurt up and down, raising his eyes slightly at the mess, “What happened to you? You look like you were just thrown into a garbage bin.”

            “Pushed.” Kurt muttered.

            “What?”

            “I fell into one. Wasn’t watching where I was going and just plop, right into it. Huge debacle, nothing really though, it happens every other week.” Kurt shrugged. Blaine nodded as if not believing Kurt’s bullshit and scanned the other boy, catching sight of the scar on the other boy’s temple. He frowned and moved forward and tried to wipe his thumb over the scar, instead Kurt pulled back and gave him the look of death.

            “Where did you get that scar?” Blaine pondered, transfixed but the recently scrubbed raw scar.

            “I fell.” Kurt muttered, “I’m very clumsy, woops.” Needless to say, Blaine didn’t believe him, but it was probably best to let him keep his pride in tact if he was going to get defensive about it.

            “You know… Kurt, if you ever need a friend or anything... I’m here for you.” Blaine said, holding out his hand as if waiting for Kurt to accept it.

            Kurt sighed in relief but didn’t take his hand; he merely stared at it and replied, “Thanks Blaine, I’ll keep that in mind.”

           


	5. Chapter 5

            Sometimes he wants to swim away, but he doesn’t know how. Sometimes it just feels like he’s falling into the ocean so he can let the waves take me down. Let the hurricane inside set the motion. Let the rain of what he feels now wash over him. What he dreams of is an art of balance, of purity and serenity devoid of troubling or depressing subject matter – a soothing, calming influence on the mind, rather like a good armchair which provides relaxation from physical fatigue.

            Kurt didn’t know when his life started turning into a rom-com, not that he minded, but if he didn’t know any better he would think that somebody was writing his life for him. Weird. After going back to school on the following Monday, instead of pestering Kurt again, Blaine had been oddly distant and silent. The hallways which he would ‘accidently’ bump into him were oddly empty; he chose the furthest table in the lunchroom from the tall counter tenor, and had even managed to secure a spot the furthest away from Kurt in every class they shared.

            Now usually he would be disappointed because the old Kurt would’ve been thrilled that Blaine started talking to him. But no, the new Kurt was frustrated because Blaine _had_ started talking to him, and then just stopped. You **don’t** just _stop_ talking to a person. Who even does that? It’s just plain rude.

            By the time Glee rolled around he was extremely irritated and wasn’t afraid to let everybody know exactly how he felt.

            “Alright gang,” Mr. Schuester interrupted the gossip going through the group as he stumbed into the room as per usual, “This weeks theme is ‘awkward’.”

            “Awkward as in your seducement of Miss Sylvester in Sophmore year, because I can tell you almost nothing can get more awkward than that.” Kurt mocked, tangling his finger in his sweaters drawstring.

            Mr. Schue hesitated before nodding, “Well, I would rather you draw from your own experiences, but essentially yes, you’re heading in the right direction.”

            “Mr. Schue, if I may,” Rachel stood up and made her way to the front of the classroom, “as you all know, I have no embarrassing moments which will make this extremely unfair for someone like Kurt, who had several embarrassing moments. Such as falling down stairs, and crushing on straight men and gay men who are already in relationships who he would never have a chance with.”

            “Or talking to people while their in the showers,” Sam spoke up, awkwardly crossing his arms and shrugging, “I’m sorry, once is fine but people don’t usually talk in the showers.”

            “And some of the outfits he wears are really weird, that’s enough to make the people around him feel awkward.” Santana mocked, “I mean, I don’t really mind but some people just stare at him like he’s a peacock.”

            Kurt frowned, since when had this week’s theme turned into mock Kurt day? Inbetween this and Blaine ignoring him for the majority of the day he was officially _done_ with today. He quickly gathered up his belongings and headed towards the door without a single word to anyone, just as he reached for the handle Mr. Schuester realized he was about to leave, “Kurt, where are you going? The days not over, we still have to work on our number for Regionals.”

            “As much as I would love to stay around and listen to the club mock each of my awkward moments, _I don’t._ So I would rather leave than listen to another moment of your incessant babblings.” Without another glance towards his fellow glee clubbers he opened the door and slamming it shut behind him. He took a deep breath before continuing down the hallway towards the front doors, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

            _Time can bring you down, and time can break your knees. Time can break your heart, and have you begging please. But beyond the door, there’s peace I’m sure, and I know there’ll be no more tears when I leave them._

            A tug. It was almost as if somebody had reached out and made him look up. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Blaine step out of the locker rooms, his curls cascaded freely down his forehead and dripped with water, he must have had a shower. He had stopped in his spot and was currently shifting around his messenger bag to find something when Kurt cleared his throat causing the shorter boy to look up, surprise flitting through his eyes. He opened his mouth and uttered a single word, “Kurt.”

            And that’s when Kurt’s previous anger came crashing down as he advanced on the other, “Oh so now you’re speaking to me?”

            “I don’t know what you’re-.”

            “Oh save it, you’ve been purposely avoiding me the entire day!” Kurt exclaimed, the anger was clearly evident on his face if Blaine’s frantic eyes were anything to go by, “How dare you!”

            “What-.”

            “You can’t just talk to me out of the blue and then go back to ignoring me! Do you know how much that hurts? I’ve been waiting months for any type of friendship to form and then you just rip it all out from under my fingertips? Where do you get off?” Blaine had stopped trying to interrupt the taller boy and was instead just standing there with a smile on his face. “Well?” Kurt hissed at him, frustrated at the lack of response from the boy.

            Blaine’s smile turned into a grin, his eyes crinkling at the corner, “So we _are_ friends.”

            “I- just- uh. Well I thought we were.” Kurt stuttered, trying to backpedal and backed up a bit from the dark haired boy who instead just took a look towards him.

            “Do you want to be friends, Kurt?” Blaine had taken a slight pause before saying Kurt’s name and he definitely loved the way his name rolled of the others boys tongue, his eyes flicking to Blaine’s lips.

            “Well I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad if we were friends…” Kurt started to trail off, causing Blaine’s already impossibly big smile to grow even wider.

            “We should go for coffee!” Blaine exclaimed. Kurt felt himself melt just a little bit; Blaine was almost hopping from foot to foot with the excitement of a small golden retriever.

            He bit his lip, “Are you sure Jason would be okay with that?”

            Blaine frowned, “Why wouldn’t he be? It’s just coffee with a friend, I’ve done it before.”

            “With other boys?” Kurt questioned him curiously.

            “Well yeah, I don’t have many girl friends.” Blaine admitted.

            “With gay boys then?”

            “Stop trying to get out of this, we’re going to go to the Lima Bean and have some coffee. You are going to order a grande non-fat mocha and I will order a medium drip and some biscotti that I will make you share with me and you will enjoy it dammit.” Blaine decided for him, Kurt laughed a bit at the serious look on the boys face before nodding.

            Only later after he went home after their little hang out at the Lima Bean would he realize that Blaine knew his coffee order without every going out for coffee with him before.

* * *

            The coffee shop was completely packed when they got there so Blaine waved Kurt off to find them a table while he got them their order, telling Kurt he would get the coffee this time since it was his idea, and well, Kurt was never one to turn down free coffee.

            About ten minutes had passed before Blaine managed to nudge his way through the crowds with their order and sitting down at the table across from Kurt. The two sat in silence as they took their first sips before smiling at each other awkwardly. Blaine set his cup down and smiled a bit before opening up his mouth, “I didn’t mean to avoid you today; it’s just how it happened to go.”

            “No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up about it. I just had a bad day and decided to blow up on you; I promise it won’t ever happen again.” Kurt explained, looking down at his hands now that they had gotten significantly more fascinating in the last couple of minutes.

            “What got you so worked up?” Blaine asked around a mouthful of his biscotti, handing the other half that he had torn off towards Kurt who grabbed it gratefully.

            He shrugged, “I guess it was just everyone pick on Kurt and point out every awkward thing he’s done in the past couple of months day.”

            “It couldn’t have been that bad.” Blaine frowned, his forehead creasing in an adorable way that made Kurt want to reach forward and smooth down the skin.

            “You’re right,” Kurt smiled, “it was worse.”

            “If it makes you feel any better I used to dance around in boxers on the front lawn of my house.” Blaine offered, smiling as Kurt laughed.

            “It doesn’t keep if you did it as a kid; everyone does awkward things as kids.” Kurt pointed out.

            Blaine frowned slightly, “What are you talking about? I did that this morning while grabbing the newspaper for my dad.”

            Kurt let out another laugh, wiping the small tears that had appeared at the corner of his eyes. Blaine perked up at the musical laughter and laughed a little bit himself. The two then settled into a comfy silence as they sipped through coffees, staring at each other from across their coffee lids. Kurt fiddled with the biscotti on his place and popped a bit into his mouth, “So, do you still need help finding out who the person was that wrote about their dreams to have sexual relations with you?”

            Blaine blushed a bit around the rim of his cup and spluttered a bit, “I uh-, took your advice and decided to just leave it alone. No use in embarrassing everyone, right?”

            Kurt nodded, a bit confused by Blaine’s unusual behaviour but just shrugged it off, “I’m glad you took my advice.”

            Blaine smiled and reached forward in his chair, “You have a little something…” He swiped off some crumbs off from the bottom of Kurt’s lips and then leaned back in his chair and gaped. A stunned silence fell between them as Kurt gaped back at him.

            “So uh, I have to get going now.” Kurt said, gathering up his school bag and throwing his jacket on.

            “I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward.” Blaine said, standing up on the spot.

            “No, um- it’s fine. You’re fine. My life is just one big awkward moment. I just have to get home to cook some supper.” Kurt lied, he zipped up his winter jacket and pushed in his chair, “I’ll talk to you later… uh, friend.”

            With those words he took off out of the coffee shop, missing Blaine call out, “Your coffee!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've had this up on ff.net already and I post it on Tumblr as well. But I am aware that having it on several sites lets other people who otherwise would never see it.  
> On tumblr I'm under the name  
> dracoyoulittlepoofer  
> and I keep my updates/writing memos under Fic: The Meadow

            Blaine was back to ignoring him, again. How fucking lovely. It was like their little coffee _‘date’_ meant nothing. First Blaine had been acting creepy, knowing Kurt’s coffee order like they had hung out before, and then he completely changed again. It was like the half hour they had spent together was just a dream. But who cares anyway? If Blaine was going to ignore him, then he was just going to return the favour.

            Just as Kurt settled down in Schuesters sex education class for the long lecture that Schuester was sure to begin, he started pulling out the newest copy of Vogue, Blaine came in to class and proceeded to sit next to him and give him a slight smile while writing on a piece of paper. Kurt followed Blaine’s pen tip as it began spelling out a phone number; Blaine looked over at him and pushed the piece of paper over with a slight shrug, still not uttering a word. Kurt gave him a look of distaste before adding Blaine’s number into the phone and turning back to his magazine only to be interrupted by Blaine poking him in the shoulder and offering a pen and some paper to him, Kurt sighed before writing him number down and shoving it in Blaine’s direction and went back to ignoring him.

            Kurt could feel Blaine’s gaze burning at the side of his skull but he did his best to ignore it. His wish of getting away from the shorter boy finally granted as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He quickly gathered up his belongings and took off at almost a run from the classroom. As he reached the end of the hallway he heard Blaine yell after him, so he did the only thing he knew and took off at a run towards the locker rooms, the only place that could possibly be empty at this time of day.

            He rushed into the room and let in a giant breath of air finally hit his lungs as he regrouped his thoughts and headed towards his gym locker, slouching against it and sitting on the floor. Probably not the best choice of seating, but anything was comfier than the benches placed in the middle of the locker rows. In perspective, the lockers probably weren’t the best place to hide from Blaine considering that the shorter boy was on the soccer team for the school and would have to come in here after classes let out, but that wasn’t for another hour or two. But he also hadn’t taken into account that someone else might have come into the locker room to release a bit of tension themselves.

            Which was exactly what happened.

            “What are you doing in here you homo?”

* * *

            Blaine entered the cafeteria and began searching for Kurt among the crowds. The thought of Kurt thinking he had been ignoring him again was eating away at him. That had to be the only reason Kurt had taken off after their only class of the day together had let out. Once again he hadn’t been ignoring Kurt for any particular reason; they just didn’t share any classes besides sex ed., class, and the fact that they had just become friends he didn’t really think he had a right to speak to Kurt every given moment of the day like he had wanted to.

            Kurt, of course, was nowhere to be seen. His glee friends were sitting at their table oblivious to the fact that Kurt was nowhere in sight. Finn noticed him from across the room and waved Blaine over with a smile. Obviously there was no bad blood between him and any of the glee clubbers so he headed up with an equal smile and slid into the seat next to Finn and beside Artie.

            “Hey guys, have you seen Kurt?” Blaine asked, he looked around the table as the group gave each other weird looks.

            “You mean you haven’t seen him,” Finn turned from his conversation with Rachel. Blaine flinched a little under the stare of the larger male and inched away from his gaze, “We figured he would be hanging out with you. I mean, after your guys’ date at the Lima Bean we figured you guys would be inseparable.”

            “Yeah, when Finn waved you over we thought Kurt would be over soon as well.” Rachel piped up from her spot.

            Blaine felt his blood turn ice cold after Finn’s comment. People didn’t think he and Kurt were dating, they weren’t. He was dating Jason. There was no way he would be dating someone else, “I have a boyfriend.”

            “Woah, dude, it was only one date. You can’t be boyfriends just yet.” Puck surveyed Blaine and began stabbing at his spaghetti furiously.

            “No, you guys don’t understand. Kurt and I are just friends, my boyfriends name is Jason. He goes to Carmel High.” Blaine tried to explain, turning a bit frantic. It wasn’t that Kurt wouldn’t be a good boyfriend, but there was no way he could break up with Jason to be with Kurt. No matter how much he wanted to—those were definitely thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking.

            “I was wondering why you were ignoring him today.” Mercedes looked up from her lunch, “He seemed really upset though, you should probably go talk to him. Are you sure he knows that it wasn’t a date?”

            “Of course I do, I was very specific.” _Was I specific enough? I’m almost positive I said it was only coffee between friends._ Blaine shrugged, “You know what, I’ll just go find him and then we can pretend that _this_ conversation never happened.”

* * *

            Kurt looked up from his spot on the ground and shuddered at the smell of the two people surrounding him. Karofsky and Azimio. Of course his quiet moment would be interrupted, because why not?

            “Can I help you two?” He looked back down at his knees and hoped that they didn’t notice the frustration evident in his eyes.

            “You do know that the ladies locker room is next door right? We don’t want any of your homo stench stinking up our locker room.” Karofsky taunted him, Azimio gave a little snort and the two high fived.

            “You shouldn’t be worrying about my gayness stinking up the locker room; your lovebird stench probably did the job for both of us.” Kurt taunted right back. In hindsight that was probably what led to the next events.

            Karofsky yelled nonsense at him before the two burly boys picked him up off the ground and threw him into the dirty towel bin and pushing the bin down the long locker room hallway and into a wall as hard as the pair could manage, colliding with a loud bang and Kurt’s muffled yell as his head connected with the cement.

            “Come on Karofsky, it’s not worth it right now. We’ll get him worse later.” Azimio managed to get the approaching Karofsky to back down.

            Karofsky just grunted, “You better watch your back fag, it’ll only get worse if you resist.”

            And wow, was that a loaded comment.

            The locker room dorms slammed shut as Kurt finally let out a whimper of pain as he climbed out of the towel bin and slumped down onto the floor. The room was spinning, everything was getting blurry and the noises were getting louder. Especially the voice calling out his name. God he was loud.

            A pair of feet approached him and crouched down to his level. Hazel met blue as the world stood still. He felt the room getting darker, obviously his eyes were dying to close and who was he to ignore their request. The shaking arms doing nothing from making his world stop closing in on him.

* * *

            Blaine was about to give up on his search and just head to his 4th period of the day, obviously Kurt didn’t want to be bugged. He hadn’t been in any of his usual ‘hiding’ places (not that Blaine knew where he usually hid, because they were just starting to be friends and he definitely didn’t know a lot about him already because that would be weird) and his Navigator was still in the parking lot outside. Blaine turned around in his spot when he saw Azimio and Karofsky coming out of the locker room; Azimio looked like he was trying to calm down a fuming Karofsky and they headed in the other direction. He caught a bit of what they were saying, “That homo got what was coming.”

            “ _Kurt.”_ Blaine whispered; he took off at a run and ran into the locker room, “ **Kurt?** ” He began looking down each of the hallways, continuing to call out the countertenor’s name. A small whimper of what he assumed was pain answered him.

            Blaine caught a glimpse of blood over top of the towel cart as he moved it to the side to find a crumpled Kurt leaning against the wall. “Kurt? Kurt, you need to answer me. It’s really crucial that you answer me.”

            He grabbed at Kurt’s shoulders and held his head. But was that, “ _Oh god_ ,” Blaine moaned and pulled his hands away from Kurt’s head slowly. Blood. “Kurt, you need to open your eyes. Please just open your eyes.” He choked out a sob and held onto Kurt tighter, hoping that his embrace would wake up the boy in his arms. He could still feel Kurt breathing as it sent a warm rush off air past him ear.

            “What’s going on here?”

            Blaine turned to look at the noise and noticed Coach Beiste standing to the side with the fourth period gym class. Murmurs were fluttering through the crowd as Blaine held Kurt tight to him, “Coach, its Kurt. He hit his head and now he’s b—bleeding and I—he won’t wake up.”

            Coach Beiste took one look at the crying boy in front of her and sighed, “I need somebody to phone the paramedics.” The boys all looked around at each other, “ **Now!** ”

            Beiste sat down beside Blaine in an attempt to calm him down, “Come on, it’s going to be okay. Kurt’s going to be okay.”

            “No, you don’t—you don’t understand.” Blaine choked out through his sobs.

            It could have been five minutes, it could have been an hour, but to Blaine it felt like an eternity until the paramedics arrived. Everything was going in slow motion as they got Kurt out of Blaine’s arms and began fixing him up right there in the middle of the locker room. Blaine just hoped that Kurt was okay after this.

* * *

            Of course he was okay; it hadn’t really been that much blood. He had just hit his head a little harder than usual, the cut wasn’t even bigger than a tiny line, and after the paramedics had stop the little amount of blood there was they got Beiste to take Kurt to the nurse’s office and let him stay in there until he woke up. They assured the frantic Blaine (and now Finn who had heard the news) that Kurt would be fine and would probably wake up within the hour, but if anything else happened that they should bring him into the hospital.

            Right on cue Kurt woke up less than ten minutes later and was confused by the two boys standing by his bed and arguing. He sat up slowly and ignored the slight head rush he got from sitting up a bit too quickly and frowned at the two boys who were too busy arguing with each other to notice him. He ran his fingers through his hair and flinched a bit when he ran his fingers over the gaze and tape at the back of his head; he really hoped they hadn’t shaved or ruined his hair trying to get it to stay.

            “Kurt!” Blaine had noticed him. “You’re awake! How are you feeling? Do you need to lie back down? Do you need me to get a nurse?”

            “Stop smothering him, Blaine, he’s not a baby.” Finn scowled as he bushed Blaine to the side, “Do you need me to phone Burt? Do you need me to phone my mom? Does she need to take you to the hospital?”

            “You know what I need?” Kurt mumbled.

            “What?” The two boys asked in unison.

            “For you guys to leave my room, you’re giving me a headache—no it’s not from the cut that’s obviously at the back of my head. You’re being extremely loud and I would really like for you to leave.”

            “I can drive you home, Kurt.” Blaine offered him a smile.

            “As if, I’ll be driving him home,” Finn said, “Right Kurt?”

            Kurt sighed and nodded. Finn let out a whoop of triumph before grabbing Kurt’s belongings that Blaine had gathered from the locker rooms for him. Kurt smile back at Blaine, “Thanks for the offer Blaine, but I’d rather Finn do it.”

            Blaine nodded but frowned slightly, “No, it’s—I understand. He’s your brother; he should be the one to take you home. Make sure to keep any pressure off your head and to let it heal properly.”

            Kurt slowly slid off the blood, “Blaine, I honestly can’t thank you enough for your concern but school’s almost over. You should phone your boyfriend, you should go for coffee with him today instead.”

            “Kurt, I—.” Kurt just shook his head and followed Finn out of the room. Blaine sighed into his hands; it was definitely going to be a long time until they formed the friendship that Blaine had desired.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, the only thing on his mind was Kurt; which probably wasn’t the best thing to be thinking about while draped across his boyfriend’s bed. Speaking of boyfriends, Jason just walked into back into his bedroom and straddled Blaine, peppering kisses along the shorter boy’s. Blaine frowned and batted him away, “Come on Jac, not right now.”

Jason groaned but moved away and flopped down next to his boyfriend, “Come on Blaine, can’t you try to be a bit more adventurous?”

“You want me to be adventurous?” Blaine asked, turning his head towards his boyfriend, “I just saw somebody bleeding from the head and you want to make out?”

Jason sat up and ran his fingers through his curly locks, “We’ve been going out for almost a year Blaine, how is it that you still aren’t comfortable with our relationship to have sex with me.”

Blaine sat up, taking a few calming breaths as he stared at Jason in surprise, “First off, did you not hear me; someone I know almost died today!”

“Come on, you’re being overdramat-.”

“No Jac, just stop and listen to me!” Blaine exclaimed, “And secondly, who are you to tell me when I’m supposed to feel comfortable enough to do... that! I thought we talked about this Jason, you know how I feel.”

“Yeah, well maybe I’m getting tired of you ‘not getting comfortable’.” Jason said.

“Excuse me?” Blaine asked, clearly in shock.

Jason shook his head and sighed, “Maybe you should leave before we get into a big fight.”

Blaine glared at him and scrambled off the bed, putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket, “Yeah, maybe I should. In fact, maybe I should just leave for good.” Jason gasped and moved to grab Blaine who just backed off even more.

“Come on babe, you’re being insecure. Can’t we just talk this out like a normal couple? Maybe we should just discuss why you’re not comfortable having sex.” Jason contemplated.

“Yeah,” Blaine began, “let’s talk about the reason I’m probably not comfortable in having sex, focusing in on the fact that the main reason I’m not comfortable having sex is because the person who I’m in a relationship with is a major sleaze about 40% of the time!”

“Excuse me?” Jason asked, standing up and crowding in on Blaine. “Last time I checked, you’re the one who wanted me so bad back when you went to Dalton.” He sneered.

“Get the fuck away from me Jac.” Blaine warned, taking a step back.

“I can do whatever I fucking want Anderson, you’re my boyfriend and I should be able to take whatever I want from you.” Jason grabbed at Blaine’s wrists roughly and moved him against his dresser roughly, attaching his lips to the side of Blaine neck.

Blaine cried out in pain, one of the drawer handles shoving itself roughly into Blaine’s back. He struggled to get away but found himself just getting pushed harder into the dresser. “Please Jac, _stop_.” He whimpered helplessly.

Jason froze in the spot, moving his mouth away from Blaine’s neck to stare at him in the eyes. He saw the fear flicker through Blaine’s eyes and pushed himself away and across the room. Blaine made to make a move for the door and Jason rushed forward, wincing as Blaine flinched at his approach, “Blaine, baby... please, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. You know I didn’t mean to...”

“I need to go.” Blaine said, throwing Jason’s bedroom door open, almost running out of the house as he shouted a quick goodbye to his boyfriends parents.  
    He didn’t know what just happened, but he really needed a friend right now.

* * *

Kurt walked into school the next day with his head held high. He wouldn’t let the jocks think they won, they wouldn’t crush his spirit; it was just a slight head wound, nothing to get worked up about and certainly nothing to tell people about either. Speaking of which, he should really talk to Blaine and tell him not to tell people about what happened, it would just make everything harder on the both of them.

Kurt approached Blaine’s locker slowly, taking in Blaine’s outfit and even more importantly, his facial expression. Blaine looked like he was deep in thought as he moved his books from his bag to his locker; his sleeve slipped slightly, showing an angry bruise surrounding Blaine’s wrists. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the mark and marched over to the other boy, set and determined.

Blaine jumped at the approaching male, dropping one of his textbooks to the ground as Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, pushing back his shirt sleeve to reveal the bruises. Blaine quickly pulled back his arm and shoved his shirt back down, reaching down to pick up his textbook and put it in his locker. “You had no right to do that.” Blaine muttered with his eye downcast.

“We’re friends Blaine; I have a right to make sure you’re okay.” Kurt frowned, trying to make Blaine meet his eyes.

“Oh, so now we’re friends?” Blaine asked, looking up. Kurt’s eyes flickered to Blaine’s neck and noticed a very pronounced hickey; almost violent looking in colour.

He frowned, “Of course we’re friends.” Kurt moved Blaine out of the way and closed his locker door. “And friends talk to friends.” He grabbed Blaine’s hand again and pulled him into the nearest washroom.

Blaine dislodged his hand from Kurt’s, staring at it as though the feeling that had coursed between the two if he just thought about it harder, “Listen Kurt, just because you think something is wrong doesn’t mean you have to act weird. I know you don’t want to be friends with me.”

“Shut up Blaine.” Kurt said forcefully. He grabbed at Blaine’s hand again and pushed his sleeve up, “Is it the same on the other wrist?”

“Does it matter?” Blaine asked.

“Yes, it does.” Kurt replied. Blaine sighed and rolled up his other sleeve as well, presenting both of his bruised wrists to Kurt.

Kurt gasped and reached out slowly, as if to not scare away Blaine. He brushed his fingers softly over the purpling skin, tracing soothing patterns while humming. Blaine closed his eyes at the feeling, savouring the feel of satin on rough oak.

“What happened?” Kurt asked, bringing Blaine out of his little world. Blaine instantly flinched and tried to pull back, but instead Kurt just reached forward again, keeping his wrists in view. “Blaine, I asked what happened.”

“It’s not a big deal, Kurt.” Blaine tried again.

Kurt pressed his pointer finger into Blaine’s wrist, making him wince slightly, “I don’t think your pain isn’t a big deal, Blaine. So you’re either going to tell me what’s wrong, or I’m going to go to your boyfriend and asked him what happened.”

“ _That wouldn’t work since Jason was the one who did it._ ” Blaine muttered.

“What was that?” Kurt asked curiously.

“Nothing,” Blaine watched as Kurt shot him a glare. He sighed, “It was Jason.”

Kurt blinked, “Jason; you’re boyfriend, Jason?”

“No, Jason the murderer; yes Kurt, my boyfriend.” Blaine finally succeeded in pulling his wrists away, “We got into an argument.”

“Does he always do things like that when you fight?” Kurt asked curiously.

“No, today was the first time.” Blaine admitted, “I don’t think he would do it again though.”

Kurt looked at the clock above the bathroom door, he really should be getting to class, but this was obviously more important than anything that his history teacher could tell him, “What were you fighting about?”

“Don’t you think that’s kind of personal?” Blaine asked, “I thought you were all about privacy Kurt.”

“Yeah, but the person who wrote that thing about you isn’t currently beating you, are they?” Kurt asked, his voice rising slightly in octave.

“God- Jason is not beating me.” Blaine scoffed.

“Yeah, the purple bruises on your wrists beg to differ.” Kurt hummed indifferently.

“You have no right to judge me.” Blaine said, “You didn’t even want to be my friend up until recently.”

“And whose fault is that? You never talked to me before then, and it’s not like the flamboyant gay can really talk to the gay that everyone likes for some reason. You don’t make it easy to talk to you.” Kurt complained.

“I don’t need you to preach to me Kurt; I get enough of that at home.” Blaine glared at him.

“You know what, sorry for trying to help you out. I promise I won’t do that anymore, so we can go back to not talk to each other again.” Kurt gathered the stuff he had brought into the washroom and headed towards the door.

“Kurt...” Blaine voice cracked on the vowel, he reached forward for Kurt slightly who turned around and gave him a soft look.

“Blaine,” Kurt began, adjusting his stance slightly, “you should be able to care for yourself enough to realize that you’re in a toxic relationship. Don’t stick around long enough to find out if Jason will or won’t hit you again; you deserve much better.”

With one last look at Blaine Kurt headed down the hallway, late for class but feeling significantly less okay with his feelings.

* * *

At lunch that day, Blaine walked into the cafeteria and looked around, he caught Kurt’s eye and smiled. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to talk his friends from Glee club. Blaine sighed and got into the lunch line, just picking out a chocolate milk and a pudding cup; with another glance at Kurt he left the cafeteria and headed for his locker, content to just eat his ‘lunch’ on the floor and maybe catch up on some homework. Besides, he didn’t think he would be able to handle the stares that shot daggers at him and the purple hickey on his neck. Whenever he pressed his fingers to the bruise he winced in pain and remembered the fight he had with Jason. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about going all the way with Jason, they had been together long enough and there was only so much over the clothes types of things you can do with someone before they become repetitive; he just didn’t feel ‘safe’, maybe that was just his body trying to tell him that Jason wasn’t the right person, or it wasn’t the right time, but any time Jason would try to move his hand closer to Blaine’s cock causing Blaine to just freeze up.

He sighed and patted the curls escaping the gel at the back of his neck before slumping to the ground in front of his locker. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him, it was Kurt.

“Hey.” Kurt said, “Is that spot taken?”

Blaine nodded and moved his bag to his other side, patting the floor next to him, “It’s all yours.”

“Thanks.” Kurt said, moving to sit beside the shorter male. He sighed, “Listen Blaine, I’m sorry I pushed you this morning to talk to me. You must be going through a lot and you don’t need someone to tell you what to do, you need someone to be there for you.”

“What if I need both, though?” Blaine asked, he began to fiddle with the buttons on his lapel.

Kurt reached forward and grabbed Blaine’s hand, moving one of his fingers up Blaine’s sleeve and rubbing soothing circles over his wrist, “I’ll always be there if you need me.”

“Thanks.” Blaine choked back a sob, his eyes filling with unshed tears, “I really needed to hear that, and I’m sorry for earlier.”

Kurt leaned over and brought Blaine into a proper hug, still running soothing circles over Blaine’s wrist. He hummed, “Don’t worry about it. I’m here, I’ll always be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, just got really caught up in a Kurtbastian story. But I feel like writing that (it was a NC-17 story + the sequel to it) has greatly improved my ability to make longer chapters, so here we go!
> 
> Tumblr: dracoyoulittlepoofer
> 
> ~Ashley


	8. Chapter 8

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with Blaine,” Rachel pointed out as they made their way down the cramped hallway; students were just coming back from lunch, finishing up any conversations they had started in the lunchroom and grabbing their things from their lockers.

            “Is that a bad thing?” Kurt pondered, narrowly avoiding a large football player as he bounded down the hallway.

            “I heard he’s still very much in a relationship, and I heard that they are still very much in love.” Kurt rolled his eyes, stopping at his locker and grabbing a few of his textbooks.

            He turned back towards Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Rachel, I say this in the most polite way possible, but you know absolutely nothing about Jason and Blaine’s relationship.”

            “What and you do?” Rachel asked, appalled.

            “As a matter of fact,” Kurt began, putting his lips closer to her ears, “I do.”

 

            He smiled at Rachel’s surprised reaction before waving good-bye and taking off down the hallway to his next class. Glee club was going to be interesting today.

            About halfway through his last class of the day, Kurt’s phone lit up with a text message. It was Blaine:

**To Kurt: Want to come to the Lima Bean after school?**

_From Kurt:_   _I’ve got Glee club after school._

**To Kurt: Can you just skip it this once for me?**

_From Kurt: I don’t know Blaine, sectionals are coming up and we still need to figure out our set list._

**To Kurt: I’m pouting right now Kurt, the lip is out.**

_From Kurt: Nice try Anderson, but I can’t see you. Though I don’t deny the power of the pouty lip._

**To Kurt: Come on, I promise to never let you miss another practice. I just really need your opinion, it’s really important.**

_From Kurt: No problem, meet you at the lima bean around 3:30?  
_

**To Kurt: Sounds like a plan, Stan.**

 

            Kurt rolled his eyes, quickly hid his phone again and sighed, how was he going to hide this from Rachel?

* * *

            Blaine sat at one of the tables off to the side so he could see Kurt when he walked in to the coffee shop. He scrolled through the messages on his phone, some of them from Jason asking him to “please just talk to him”. It wasn’t like he didn’t care for Jason anymore; they had been together since the beginning of junior year and it’s not like Blaine didn’t care for him, he just didn’t feel comfortable doing _those_ things and he wasn’t quite sure why. There was a little inkling at the back of his head telling him that he should break up with Jason, but there was another side telling him that it was just a onetime thing, and maybe he should have sex with Jason because they are boyfriend after all, it’s silly that he doesn’t feel comfortable enough.

            “Hey Einstein, what’s got your corduroys in a bunch?” The smoothness of Kurt’s voice flushed over him as said boy sat down and passed a medium drip over to him.

            “You know my coffee order?” Blaine asked curiously as they had only gone for coffee once before.

            “I have a really good memory.” Kurt said defensively, curling in on himself in instinct.

            “Whoa, it’s okay Kurt. I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I’m just really impressed!” Blaine reassured him and reached for Kurt’s hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it briefly. Kurt smiled shyly at him before extracting his hand and taking a sip of his mocha.

            “So why did you call me here, Blaine? What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, watching as Blaine began to fidget with his fingers.

            “I’ve just been thinking about what happened with Jason recently and I just really needed some advice about it… from you.” Blaine started as Kurt urged him on, “I was thinking that… maybe I should just go through with it. Maybe it would solve a few of our… relationship problems.”

            “Hey Blaine?” Kurt asked quietly.

            “Yeah?” Blaine stated cautiously. Kurt reached over and slapped Blaine upside the head gently with a frown, “What was that for!” He cried out.

            “Sorry, but what you just said was extremely stupid,” Kurt explained, “you don’t actually believe that putting out will make all of your problems disappear, do you?”

            “Maybe…” Blaine muttered.

            “Excuse me, I couldn’t hear you properly.” Kurt prompted him.

            “What do you want me to say, Kurt? He’s my first boyfriend, and he’s been with me through everything.” Blaine tried to explain, but even to himself it was starting to sound like a load of crap.

            “You shouldn’t subject yourself to that, Blaine. You’re worth so much more than that.” Kurt said, a little blush began covering his cheeks as he tried to maintain eye contact with Blaine, “Besides, I’ll always be here for you. Even if you do go back to Jason.”

            Blaine broke their gaze and took a sip of coffee, swishing around the liquid in the cup and focusing on the head on his palms before looking up, “When I break up with Jason, will you be there?”

            Kurt smiled and nodded, “Of course, what are friends for.”

* * *

            Kurt and Blaine walked into the Carmel High auditorium where Blaine’s soon to be ex-boyfriend was currently practicing his lines for the musical. His face lit up when he saw Blaine standing by the front door, but it quickly fell when he saw Kurt standing by his side. Jason climbed off the stage and jogged over to the pair, enveloping Blaine in a hug, “Thank god you’re here; I really wanted to talk about the other night and tell you how sorry I was for what I did.”

            “Actually, that’s why I’m here Jac… maybe we should talk outside.” Blaine motioned his head to the hallway.

            “Oh! Yeah, sure- let me just- you know what let’s just go.” Jason said and ushered the two out of the auditorium. He turned towards Kurt and frowned, “Is there a reason that’s he’s here.”

            Kurt crossed his arms and glared at the other boy, “For your information, Blaine asked me to be here and I could never say no to a friend.”

            Jason scoffed, “Friends, of course you’re friends. Why wouldn’t you be? You know Blaine; maybe it would be better if it was just the two of us?”

            “I want to break up.” Blaine rushed out, gasping for air.

            Jason paled significantly and gaped openly, “Excuse me?”

            Blaine sighed and wrung his hands together impatiently, “It’s not working Jac, and we’re going in two different directions. We’re even going to different states for University… and after the other day; I don’t think I feel safe around you.”

            “We can make it work Blaine; I promise you that I will never pressure you again. You just need to give me another chance!” Jason exclaimed hysterically, “You can’t tell me you don’t love me anymore!”

            “I’m sorry… there’s just nothing there anymore.” Blaine said. Kurt shuffled awkwardly behind him but managed to place a comforting hand on Blaine’s shoulder. Jason’s eyes flickered to the contact between the two, his face filled with rage.

            “It was his idea, wasn’t it? He told you to break up with me!”

            Kurt frowned, “This was Blaine’s idea, and I’m just here to support him.”

            “Oh I’m so sure!” Jason exclaimed, “I know about health class, Kurt!”

            Kurt breathing faltered, his eye growing wide as Blaine looked back at him curiously, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            Jason laughed hysterically, “You know exactly what I’m talking about. I came to McKinley early that day to pick up Blaine for coffee when I came across you and that brunette girl talking about the sex test.”

            “What’s he talking about Kurt?” Blaine asked, looking between the two. The confusion began to settle in and he inched away from Kurt’s contact.

            “Yeah Kurt, what _am_ I talking about?” Jason stated venomously.

            “Leave it, Jason.” Kurt snapped ferociously.

            “If you won’t tell him, I will!” Jason yelled, “Your little best friend here was the one who wrote that wildly inappropriate sex test about how he wants his first time to be in a dewy meadow with _you_.”

            “Kurt…” Blaine started.

            “Just leave me alone.” Kurt said silently before walking quickly down the hallway and away from Jason and Blaine.

            “Real nice Jac,” Blaine growled, “can you just not ruin anything good for me for once in your life?”

            “This was all part of his master plan, Blaine! He just wants to get you into bed, just like me.” Jason smirked as Blaine took off after his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pimping out my tumblr as usual, if you want to keep up with updates just follow my tag 'Sakura12' or Fic: The Meadow.  
> My tumblr is 'dracoyoulittlepoofer'
> 
> ~Ashley


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, but after the last one I had a bit of trouble figuring out where to go next. But now that I've got this scene out of my head and out of my way I should be able to write the next chapter easily. There should be another chapter out this weekend.
> 
> Follow me for updates @ dracoyoulittlepoofer on tumblr
> 
> ~Ashley

Unfortunately for Blaine, he hadn't been able to catch up to Kurt who, when he reached the parking lot, sped off and down the street.

The next few days at school were extremely awkward and strained. Kurt would show up to classes either right on time or late, and he refused to sit by Blaine. He would even go as far as forcing somebody out of the seat if the only spot open was next to Blaine. So to say he was avoiding the shorter boy was a bit of an understatement.

Blaine just couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. If Kurt thought Blaine didn't want to be his friend after one stupid sex quiz read aloud in class, then what friendship was there to save really? Well, at least that's what he kept telling himself. In fact, he was very lonely because most of his friends were in the Glee club, but Rachel Berry assumed that whatever had made Kurt upset was so blatantly Blaine's fault that she had convinced the Glee club to ostracize him. Why he had decided to only befriend people from the Glee club he would never know.

One morning he had shown up to school later than usual to catch Kurt in the parking lot. He instantly perked up when the navigator showed up in the school parking lot and a chestnut haired boy stepped out. Blaine walked over to the vehicle, smiling as Kurt poked his head out from the trunk where his bag was, looking over at Blaine as he walked towards him. But instead of returning a smile, Kurt instantly paled and slammed his trunk closed before rushing to the driver's side and opening the door. Blaine started running, "Kurt, wait! I need to talk to you!"

"I forgot my chemistry textbook at home, sorry!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping into his car and pulling out of the parking lot leaving a very confused Blaine in his wake.

Kurt had skipped the rest of school that day.

So Blaine did the only logical thing he could think of. He joined Glee club. At least there Kurt would be forced to interact with him, which would cause a potential discussion about what had happened and they could finally go back to being… whatever it was they were before.

The reaction Kurt had was another thing all on its own. He had walked into Glee club the next day and noticed that the only spot open, once again, was next to Blaine. He sighed before proceeding to the piano bench where he deposited his book bags and sat, trying to ignore the look of hurt cross Blaine's face.

Glee club that day had been uneventful, just another day of Mr. Schuester ignoring everyone else in favour of Rachel, and Rachel singing yet another roof raising power ballad. To Kurt's surprise, Blaine had left before everyone else which let Kurt pack up his stuff as slowly as he wanted while talking to the rest of the Glee club members he had grown to love over the years.

He started walking down the hallway at a leisurely pace, finally breathing freely without the worry of Blaine breathing down his neck. Unfortunately that piece of freedom was taken away from him as the football team had gotten off of practice. A hard shove into a locker later and he had had enough. He saw Karofsky walking towards the locker rooms to 'retrieve something he had forgotten' and Kurt took off after him at a run.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted as he ran into the boy's locker room.

Karofsky whipped himself around, facing the smaller boy with a sneer on his face, "What do you think you're doing in here, lady boy? This is the guys change room. Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"You gonna hit me? Do it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Don't push me, Hummel." Karofsky snarled, his fists curling slightly.

"Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt yelled, his confidence peaking.

" _Get out of my face!_ " Karofsky glowered.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle juts how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt inwardly did a fist pumped, everything he wanted to say was finally in the open and everything was finally coming up Hu- no. His world went dark as a pair of lips crashed into his, his face cradled by two extra-large hands with an equally as large grip. The breath coming from Karofsky's mouth rushed over his lips and into his mouth as Karofsky tried to deepen the kiss before he realized what he was doing.

Karofsky pulled away and stared at Kurt curiously before diving in for another kiss. But his time Kurt was more aware and pushed him away as hard as he could, gaping at the other boy in shock. Karofsky's face contorted with rage as he slammed his fist into the locker beside Kurt's head before slamming his own locker shut and exiting the locker room in a hurry.

Kurt stood there in shock. Karofsky had just kissed him… and he had let him. He hadn't even tried to shove him off. He felt sick to his stomach as he sat down slowly on the bench beside him, taking in deep breaths of air, searching for something inside his head that he just couldn't find.

"Kurt?" He snapped his head up and saw Blaine walking over from the doors that lead to the workout room; a look of concern on his face as he took in the shaking voice in front of him. "Are you ok-."

"I've got to go." Kurt muttered, grabbing his school bag that had fallen to the floor. He stood up on shaky legs and tried to exit the change room, not expecting the other boy to get in his way, "Blaine please, I've got to go home."

Blaine stood his ground and frowned, "You know you can tell me anything, Kurt." Kurt shook slightly, swaying on his feet as he contemplated the boy in front of him. He took in a breath of air before diving forward into Blaine's arms, letting himself be wrapped up in a web of protection he was finally able to breathe before he broke down into tears. His body felt weak as he began to sink. Blaine went with him, making sure the grip he had on the other boy stayed tight as they went to the floor. Kurt pressed his face into the crook of the other boys neck; Blaine felt as Kurt sobbed, he shuddered before pressing his own face into Kurt's neck, whispering, "It's going to be okay, Kurt. I'm here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! So it wasn't technically the weekend when I put this out as promised, but at least it's here? I worked on it during my Philosophy class as I do all my other fanfiction and was pleasantly surprised at myself for finishing it because I've been struggling quite a bit with it.
> 
> Either way, enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates (dracoyoulittlepoofer) or track the tag Fic: The Meadow
> 
> ~Ashley

Blaine didn’t know how long they had stayed in the locker rooms for – it could’ve been hours for all he knew, but all that was important at the moment was the fragile and shaking boy in his arms. Kurt hadn’t let go of Blaine since he had jumped into his arms, and Blaine wasn’t about to let the boy go unless he specifically requested it. He ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair as the chestnut haired boy tried to calm himself down, now only letting small tremors cross his body. Blaine wasn’t quite sure what had happened, and whether or not Kurt would tell him, but he knew that now or possibly ever would be the time to mention what Jason had told him the other day. As if he could make a move on Kurt now – no, he would resign himself to just being the boy’s friend if that’s what made Kurt comfortable.

Speaking of Kurt, he had just pulled out of Blaine’s arms and was now wiping his tears on his sleeves, still shaking, but looking less for wear than before. He gave Blaine a slight smile as he sniffed a little bit, “I – uh, thank you.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Kurt.” Blaine repeated what he had said earlier, pretending not to notice when Kurt’s cheeks filled in with a pretty shade of pink. He reached forward with his right hand and wiped a remaining tears away from Kurt’s cheek, holding his thumb on Kurt’s cheek for a second longer than most would feel appropriate, so he hesitantly pulled back and began digging around in his bag for a tissue.

As Blaine handed him one of his tissues, their fingers touched ever so slightly, causing Blaine to jump back a bit in shock. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Kurt checked to makes sure he was okay, not quite looking Blaine in the eye as the two finally stood up and brushed themselves off.

“Kurt, I – .” Blaine began, getting cut off by Kurt.

“Sorry about that, just needed a good cry.” Kurt avoided Blaine’s eyes, fearful of the worry that would lay behind the irises, “I really do need to be getting home though.”

Blaine gaped at the boy in front of him, “Aren’t you going to talk about what happened?”

“ _Nothing happened, Blaine_.” Kurt spluttered, his breathing becoming frantic again.

“Kurt-“

“ **Stop** ,” Kurt commanded, pulling his lips into a fine line, “we don’t have to talk about anything.”

Blaine frowned and fidgeted with his fingers, “Are we – Kurt, are we still friends?”

Kurt’s face softened and he pulled Blaine into a hug, “Of course we are Blaine, but nothing happened so you don’t need to worry. Just getting bullied like usual, nothing I can’t handle.”

“But you shouldn’t have to-“ Blaine began.

“Well I’ve got to get home.”

With that Kurt left the locker rooms and ran out of his school and to his car. He would be okay. He would get through this. He was a Hummel and he didn’t need anyone’s help. Plus, it helped that Blaine seemed to be ignoring what had happened with the sex quiz that Schuester had given out at the beginning of the year, and was strictly back to being Kurt’s friend again. And as much as that tugged at his heart strings, he was oddly okay with that.

* * *

Kurt went to school the next day, slightly jittery at certain noises (like lockers being closed and the too loud shuffling of sneakers on the linoleum), but nonetheless there and ready to face on another day. He was just putting his stuff into his locker after lunch when he heard Blaine call his name from down the hallway; he perked his head up and waved at the other boy who seemed all too enthusiastic about the prospect of being able to hang out with Kurt as normal again.

Of course, why would his life be normal though? He heard the impact before he had felt it. The slam of his body hitting the lockers resonated throughout the near silent hallways as people looked on, curious to the noise before going about their business again like usual.

Since he hadn’t noticed the impact coming, he hadn’t had time to prepare himself, and this his face had banged head first into the lockers, his nose hitting the doors with a crack. Luckily, it didn’t feel broken, but it didn’t change the fact that it had happened and the ringing in his ears wasn’t going away.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes. And oh, the ringing in his ears had actually been Blaine trying to talk to him. He shook his head a few times as the ringing went down and Blaine’s voice came in pure and clean, “Kurt – Kurt are you okay?”

“M’fine.” Kurt said, pinching the bridge of his nose to subdue the pain.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, clearly trying to check Kurt for any more signs of discomfort or pain besides that in his nose.

Kurt glanced down the hallway at the group of jocks that had done the deed. Standing in a group and laughing together, but one person stood out. Karofsky.  He stood there, laughing with the others but making eye contact with Kurt, sending a burning sensation down Kurt’s spine as he smirked at him, the look in his eyes carrying fear and… lust?

“Kurt?” Blaine asked again.

“I’m fine.” Kurt snapped but instantly flushed when he saw the hurt look cross his friends face. He began doing damage control, “I’m sorry Blaine; it’s just been a long day. Let’s go to Health class, okay?”

Blaine smiled, “Okay.”

The rest of the day Kurt felt like he was sitting on egg shells. Any time he had sat with Blaine in their afternoon classes, he could _feel_ the eyes of Karofsky boring into his skull; a constant pressure on his brain, and a constant chill creeping up his spine. He couldn’t shake the way the bully would glare at Blaine, as though he would just love to take a fist to the shorter boys face. During those times, Kurt would look away, his eyes glazing over as he went back to that time in the locker room when he felt hopeless and alone. In that moment Blaine would snap him out of his world and back into the real one with a story, as he wildly flailed his hands around in excitement. If only he had seen the caring that flashed across Blaine’s face right before he would begin those speeches. Kurt was none the wiser.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Kurt was waiting outside by the front doors for Blaine to gather his books from his locker so that he could drive them to the Lima Bean for a _not_ coffee date. The schools parking lot was empty, as were the grounds, so they were giving off an eerie whistle of bad things to come across the grass. He shivered and closed his eyes; perhaps if he blocked out the rest of the world, time would go faster and Blaine would be here so they could just _leave_.

“Hummel,” A hard voice called out to him.

Kurt opened his eyes and filled with dread as an angry Karofsky approached him at a fast pace. Kurt breathed in a quick breath, his heart beat quickening and his face flushing as Karofsky reached him and started crowding him up against the wall. He squeaked slightly as Karofsky pushed a thick thumb into his chest as hard as he could. “Have you told anyone?” Karofsky asked.

“What?” Kurt yelped as Karofsky pushed his thumb harder into Kurt’s rib cage, crowding him into the wall even further.

“I ask you a question Hummel!” Karofsky growled, “Have you told anyone?”

“N –no,” Kurt bit out in between quick breaths.

“If you tell anyone,” Karofsky sneered, “I’ll kill you.” Kurt sucked in another breath, nodding his head quickly as Karofsky back up, flicking his index finger against Kurt’s nose before walking away and out of sight.

“Ready or coffee, Kurt?” Blaine asked as he walked out of the school’s doors. He caught the look of pure terror on Kurt’s face and frowned, “Kurt?”

“Can we just go to my house instead?” Kurt asked shakily, his hands readjusting his bag strap. Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to his navigator.

“Kurt-“

“I’m fine.”


End file.
